piffandomcom-20200223-history
Greenpeace
''Meltdown - 1987 Directed by David Bailey, composed by Vangelis. Description: A van is seen driving, with some shots of a man monitoring the CCTV and eating. He walks out as the van reaches a barrier. We then see people putting on protective clothing and gas masks. After they are allowed through the barrier, they stop at a seemingly empty road. Next, they open the back of the van and pull out a metal capsule, carrying it along. The capsule is lowered into a hole. This hole also has a tombstone with the radioactive symbol on top, revealing there is a child inside of it. It reads: '''ADAM SMITH' AGED 7 1992 - 1999 One of the workers (possibly the mother) throws in a flower, as we see a tear rolling down her eye. Whilst the other workers are burying the capsule, the camera zooms out slowly to reveal hundreds of similar graves, where others have been buried in the same fashion. The camera then cuts to black and text fades in: Nuclear Power. Is it worth the risk? The GreenPeace logo also fades in, with their address. Music/Sounds: A droning ambient track with a choir, composed by Vangelis. At the end, there are also the sounds of a timpani and the wind howling. Availability: Rare. It can be seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: Nightmare. The darkness, along with the subject matter will surely unnerve viewers, especially children since this PIF was rated 'U' by the BBFC. ''Kit-Kat/Vulnerable Orangutan - 2004 (Revised)'' Description: In a office, the camera pans to a man shredding papers, the man is seemingly bored of this, and looks at the clock, he rests his head on the shredder surface, exhausted. The scenes changes to the red screen with the white text "Have a break?". Then, the scene changes back to the man tearing open a Kit-Kat wrapper, where the Kit-Kat chocolate is shaped none other than a orang-utan's finger. The supervisor gets up from his chair and asks the man briefly, before the supervisor has a double take of what the man is eating. Before the female colleague is about to inform him, the man eats the Kit-Kat, with different crunching sound effect that is different from Kit-Kat. Droplets of blood squirt on the keyboard, and the man wipes blood off his chin. The scene changes to the red screen with the white text "Give the orang-utan a break...", before it changes to two orang-utans at the mercy of their environment being destroyed, with trees cut down. The scene changes to the red screen with the message "Stop Nestlé buying palm oil from companies that destroy the rainforests." The last shot focuses on the orang-utan finger shaped Kit-Kat in two, and has blood slowly spreading out, next to the normal Kit-Kat chocolate and its wrapper. It cuts to the black screen with the text "TAKE ACTION AT: www.greenpeace.org/kitkat" with the GreenPeace logo underneath. Music/Sounds: Just the sounds of the office, the man crunching the orang-utan finger shaped Kit-Kat with some rather unpleasant crunching sound effect, the trees being cut down and collapsing, then the last sound we hear is the orang-utan screaming out in fear. Availability: Rare. It can be seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: Low before it raises up to Medium where the man is eating the orang-utan finger shaped kit-kat, the orang-utans left vulnerable in their wrecked rainforest, and the orang-utan screeching can all be nerve-wrecking. Plane Crash - Early 2000's Nicknames: “The Stupidest PIF Ever Made”, “Bottom of the Barrel”, “The Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing of PIFs” Description: We see video footage of a family on a beach, waving to the camera and playing with their dog. One of them runs to a nearby nuclear power station, then the camera goes back to a boy playing with a dog. They then hear plane noises, and they all get suspicious about it. They then panic and run for cover. The camera then focuses on a plane, which is about to crash into the nuclear power station, presumably causing a nuclear explosion that vaporizes the family and causes an international incident. Before we see the crash, the screen goes white and says “DO WE REALLY WANT MORE NUCLEAR POWER STATIONS?” The text then fades out and then fades in saying “TELL TONY BLAIR NUCLEAR POWER IS NOT THE ANSWER TO CLIMATE CHANGE.” The text then fades out, and the Greenpeace logo fades in, along with the URL at the bottom. FX/SFX: The camera shaking, the plane, and the fade ins and outs. Cheesy Factor: COMPLETELY OBLIBERATES THE SCALE. The acting and the plane CGi is quite mediocre, but the real cheese here is that if a plane crashed into a nuclear power station, the plane would get crushed due to the reactor walls being strong and thick. What were Greenpeace thinking when they came up with this PIF? Even if the walls were unprotected, the chances of a plane crashing into a nuclear power station are literally nonexistent unless the plane was hijacked by terrorists a la 9/11. This has to be one of the worst PIFs ever made. This was so bad that Greenpeace DISOWNED This PIF. Music/Sounds: The family laughing and playing, the wind and the plane noises. Availability: Rare, but preserved on YouTube. Scare Factor: None to Low. The shakiness of the camera and the plane can scare a few, but you'll mostly be laughing at how stupid this PIF is. Antarctica (Late April 1991) This PIF was shown in cinemas. It is one of the longest PIFs that Greenpeace has done, being three minutes long. It was shown in cinemas in Late April of 1991. Description: Many people from around the world are playing a Monopoly-esque board game called "Exploitation". The PIF shows footage of dolphins being killed, elephants being shot, and sea animals getting caught in oil spills. Forests are shown being cut down and smokestacks blow exhaust into the air. It then shows footage of orcas, penguins, and icebergs in Antarctica. Text comes up that says "There is one continent left untouched by man, please help us to keep it that way." Availability: Somewhat common on Youtube Music/Sounds: Intense music plays during the game. Some of the players are laughing in a distorted way. Gentle music plays as Antarctica life is shown. Scare Factor: High to Nightmare. Contains footage of elephants, dolphins, and sea animals being killed. Also contains parts of the game exploding and the players laughing menacingly in a distorted almost demonic manner will make many people stay up at night, the music isn't any better Fish Dishes-1992 This PIF aired in Spain. Description: Dead fish and garbage are shown floating in the water. In Spanish, a male narrator describes the dead fish and garbage as: "Hake In Green Sauce" (Dead hake amongst seaweed) "Squid In Its Own Ink" (Dead squid in an oil spill) "Sardines In Oil" (Dead sardines in oily water) "Sole With A Side Dish" (Dead flatfish amongst plastic garbage including can holders) The man then says, "If it keeps going, we are not going to be able to eat fish..." Fish are then shown swimming around while the Greenpeace logo appears in front in green text. FX/SFX: Live Action Availability: Can be found on YouTube and Culturpub Scare Factor: Medium to High. The dead fish and squid floating amongst garbage and oil can gross out some viewers. No More Chernobyls-1992 This PIF aired in the UK. Description: An eye with a yellow pupil opens. It then shows a pressure cooker symbolizing a nuclear plant reactor building up pressure. A male narrator assures the viewer that the pressure valves are safe and that they might as well use them. The pressure cooker eventually explodes in a large fireball. Pictures of the Chernobyl disaster flash on the screen as the pressure cooker explodes. The eye is shown with a yellow nuclear symbol for a pupil. The words "No More Chernobyls" appear on the screen as the eye closes. FX/SFX: Live Action with photos Music/Sounds: No music. The sounds of a pressure cooker releasing steam and bubbling rapidly and then slowly exploding as a bell rings. Availability: Very rare on Youtube Scare Factor: Medium to High. The pressure cooker exploding can be scary along with the photos of Chernobyl victims. Shield-1987 This PIF was made in Germany by Interteam Films in Grunwald in 1987. It was directed by Thomas Bohn. It was shown in cinemas in Germany and the UK. Description: A battle of knights is shown on stage which symbolizes the ozone layer against the chemicals Derived chlorofluorocarbons. The other knight's shield is gradually destroyed. The knight with the sword then stabs his opponent with it. The earth is then shown with holes in its "shield" and UV rays penetrating it as text appears below. FX/SFX: Computer Animation along with Live Action Music/Sounds: Epic slightly electronic music. The sounds of swords and metal clanging. A man screams in the end Trivia: This version the warrior or knight sticks the sword to his opponent and then shows an image of the earth with too many holes in the ozone layer, however this is censored in the British version so that it was less violent. At the end of the original German version of the PIF, the text says "Wir dürfen unseren Ozon-Schutzschild nicht zerstören" which translates to "We must not destroy our ozone shield". The English version's text is different and instead says "Save the Ozone Shield. Stop making CFC's NOW!" Availability: Rare on YouTube. Can also be found on culturepub. Scare Factor: Medium to High. The earth's protective layer eventually breaks away and the knight respresenting the ozone layer is stabbed by the knight representing UV rays as he lets out a painful scream. Category:PIFs Category:Charities PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Animal Cruelty PIFs Category:Animal rights PIFs Category:Wildlife PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:Stolen Music Category:Environment PIFs Category:PIFs rated U Category:Cinema PIFs Category:Television PIFs Category:Greenpeace